


Showing

by greeneyes_blondequiffs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyes_blondequiffs/pseuds/greeneyes_blondequiffs





	Showing

Harry woke up on Boxing Day in his childhood bed. He pulled the blankets more closely around himself feeling cold when he realised that Louis must already be up. That wasn’t surprising given that Harry had been sleeping so much lately.

It was soothing being back in Cheshire. His mother was in to having a kind of shrine to him, so all his old posters were still on the walls, his room exactly the way he had left it when he first went to audition for the X Factor. Lying in bed, gazing out at the still scene beyond his window, sometimes it was hard to believe that anything had really changed at all and he wasn’t still sixteen, about to have someone bang on his door to get him up for school.

Of course, this was the first time he had slept in this bed while carrying a child of his own. Grinning so much his cheeks ached he rolled onto his back, hands naturally coming to rest on his belly. That was management’s latest challenge. They had moved on from keeping Harry’s hands off Louis – having finally capitulated and letting their relationship become public knowledge – to trying to stop Harry from inadvertently revealing he was pregnant.

Harry’s entire way of thinking had changed since seeing those two pink lines on his pregnancy test (well, tests. He had taken three just to be sure). He had sat on the bathroom floor, the sticks clutched in his hand, looking from the two lines to the box to make sure that his eyes weren’t deceiving him and that the box wasn’t lying about what those two lines meant. His hand had made its way over his belly, hovering over the place where a mini version of him and Louis was already growing. He was in shock – they hadn’t even started trying really. After finishing the Take Me Home tour, he and Louis had decided to stop trying to prevent Harry from getting pregnant. They were just going to let nature take its course, and if after six months nothing had happened, they would start actively trying. Overwhelmed with the prospect of having a child and so desperately, desperately wanting one, Harry had ordered five ‘how to conceive’ books online and was more than prepared to hang upside down from the roof after sex if that’s what it took. The fact that it had happened so quickly, so naturally just reinforced what Harry had always known: he and Louis were meant to be.

He and Louis had made their announcement to their immediate families last night. Harry had been paranoid the entire three days they had been staying with his mother that she was somehow going to guess the truth just by being around him. Louis continually told him that he was glowing and Harry just felt so different in his own body. All of a sudden he was focussed on this tiny little person, dependent on him. Every time he ate he wondered what it would do for the baby – did the baby even like bananas? Should he be eating something healthy rather than a second mince pie? – and he had almost backed away when his mother asked him if he’d like some eggnog. He’d always liked to drive fast but Louis had almost lost his temper when he noticed that Harry was driving at half the speed limit on their way to Cheshire. His hormones were a mess so he had nearly been in tears when he replied ‘there’s a baby in here, Louis.’ Louis had decided to drive the rest of the way.

The response to their news had been truly touching. His mother was absolutely thrilled, crying ‘I knew there was something different about you!’ as soon as he had finally told her his and Louis’ exciting news. Despite Louis’ protests Harry had not wanted to tell the family until after dinner on Christmas day. Harry did not want the excitement over the baby to overshadow Louis’ twenty-second birthday (he had outright ignored Louis’ claim that ‘I’ve had twenty-two birthdays love, but this is the first time we’ve having a baby’) nor was he ready to tell his whole extended family just yet. He was just ten weeks pregnant and knew that he wouldn’t really feel safe until he was out of the first trimester. But he wanted to see the look on his mum’s face when he told her, and with One Direction’s crazy schedule there was no guarantee of when he would get to see her again.

Not wanting to keep his baby waiting for breakfast, Harry rolled out of bed, putting on the first shirt he laid his hands on. He shimmied his skinny jeans up his thighs, leaning forward to get them over his bum. He arched an eyebrow when he realised that buttoning them was a bit more of a challenge than usual. Coaxing up the zip but leaving the button undone – he would struggle with that later – he hurried into the bathroom, pulling his shirt up and turning on his side. Running his hand over his warm skin he swore he could feel something, a slight roundness underneath his belly button.

‘Hi baby,’ he murmured, flattening his palm over his lower belly. Not for the first time he wondered if the baby was aware of his movements. Niall had already warned him that the baby was probably constantly dizzy given that it had to live inside the clumsiest person he had ever met. Thanks to that comment Harry cringed every time he stumbled or bumped into something which unfortunately seemed to happen even more now he was pregnant. Louis said his body had more important things to concentrate on, like growing a baby, than focusing on where he was going.

‘Hey Haz,’ Louis called. ‘Where are you?’

‘In here,’ Harry replied absently as he traced circles into his tummy.

‘The bathroom? Oh love, are you feeling sick?’

Louis’ concerned face appeared in the doorway.

‘I’m okay for now.’ And that was a blessing. He angled himself so that Louis could look at him side-on. ‘What do you think? Ate too much yesterday or baby bump?’

Louis mouth fell open in wonder and his eyes went all soft as he leaned down in front of Harry to inspect him. He placed his hands on Harry’s sides as if he were made of precious things, stroking his tummy with his thumbs. Harry glanced down at his Might as well tattoo, thinking that probably wouldn’t be looking so great in a few months’ time.

‘I think you’re showing,’ Louis said in a hushed voice. He straightened up to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek. They gazed at each other, for a moment feeling like they were the only people in the world. It gave Harry butterflies that despite everything that had happened in the past few years, Louis still looked at him as if he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He nuzzled his face against Louis’ hair, his body thrumming, feeling like it was struggling to contain his happiness. Louis slowly dropped onto his knees, kissing slightly rounded curve below Harry’s belly button.

‘Hi there, baby. I’m very excited to meet you.’

Hot tears spilled down Harry’s cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Louis, pressing him against his belly and feeling like he was holding his whole world.


End file.
